In Love With The Enemy 3
by Snulk
Summary: Chapter 3: The Fight Within. Vampires around New York are scared to death of the new Night Stalker, but now Marja has shown her loyalty, and has joined the team and their excursions.


**Chapter 3: The Fight Within**

Beatrice entered the room, with certainty in her step. "Her name is Marja Yvein," she announced as she threw the woman's hard copy onto the table. There were two empty chairs in the conference room. "She's unmarked, probably caught in the cross fire. If she had been marked, she would have been documented in our filing system. She hasn't been a vampire for long, but with the blood of Renick running through her, she could be three times her original strength, maybe more," she explained from her findings.

"Who was her maker?" Skitt asked. Beatrice nodded, "We're not sure, but since she's unmarked, we think that she may have been a fledgling of Winchester before Blade took his life." The others looked scared, "Winchester? If his blood runs through her veins…" Beatrice interrupted, "I don't think he had enough time to exchange blood. She was a hit and run. Here look." She showed a few pictures they managed to maximize from the security tapes. "See those two marks on her arm? Those are bite scars. If the Winchester had time, he wouldn't have been so careless."

"What are we to do about her?" Mayine asked, concerned. "Right now, we don't quite know. The rumor of her is roaming rampant throughout the vampire clans. Most of them are scared to death that one of their own has killed. Renick died in such a gruesome manner and in front of so many that they may be frightened and hiding for a while. But don't worry. We'll figure it out," she promised.

* * *

Back at the Honeycomb, Abby and Hannibal sat in silence. Not even Hannibal had realized that she was indeed a vampire, he had always thought of her as different. But she wasn't. She still fed, and she was violent. Although mentally she was different from the undead they killed each night, they had to admit they were astonished by her display the other night. She probably had half the vampire nation in hiding, while the other half readied themselves for battle. Vampires killing vampires was strictly forbidden, and those crimes that were committed such as Deacon Frost and Dragonetti, were never spoken of, after a new elder was put in his place. 

Blade had just killed Winchester, another head vampire, and last night Marja had right out slain Renick in front of his followers. It was good that now most of them were hiding in corners, but it wouldn't be long before they came after her, making the Night Stalkers incredibly vulnerable to attack. At any rate, they now knew where her loyalty lay. And if they needed assistance, they knew Blade would be close behind.

* * *

Hannibal slipped into the bedroom quietly. Marja sat on the edge of the bed lacing up her boots, preparing herself for tonight's excursion at the warehouse offices in downtown New York City. He smiled. She truly felt like she had become a part of something that fought for truth and justice. And she had been beaming with pride, when they officially brought her into the Night Stalkers.

* * *

A smile danced across Marja's face as they stood outside the warehouse. She sensed no other vampires, and detected no humans within the vicinity. "All clear," she said as she turned to Abby. They looked on, keeping an eye out, as Abby stepped up to the door and begun to pick the lock. In no time, she called for them and swung the door open wide, her gun pointed for any trouble. It was pitch black. 

Each hallway led to about half a dozen offices, and there were four hallways from what they could see with a flashlight. They decided to split up- Hannibal and Marja covered two halls while Abby continued on and combed the offices in the far halls. Flashlights in hand, they kept a look out for anything peculiar. Softly, they tread down the halls, stepping into each office and looking through the contents of each computer, filing cabinets, and drawers looking for a list of familiars and their whereabouts.

About three offices in, Hannibal had learned to keep watch at the door, as Marja quickly scanned each computer, perused each file, and rummaged through each drawer. Hannibal raised his walkie talkie to his mouth and hit the speak button, "Abagail, find anything?" She responded, "No, not yet. You?" Hannibal turned to Marja who was shaking her head. "Nope. Nada."

* * *

Hannibal watched Marja with gleaming eyes. She was so sexy when she was serious. He was glad that she knew this wasn't a game, even though he sometimes treated it as one, he knew better. He had learned that from Blade, though he didn't really set a good impression for the slayer. But that was another story. 

Her long hair spilled over her shoulders and she ran her hands along the tabs of the files, reading each title aloud in a whisper. She gasped. He had crept up behind her without even making a sound. He pushed her hair away from her neck, gently kissing. She smiled, "Hannibal… please. Don't sneak up on me like that."

The scent of her lover invaded her senses. His scruffy beard tickled her delicate skin. She giggled. "Hannibal, stop," she continued to laugh, desperately trying to sound serious. "I mean it, not here," she warned. He backed away only allowing her to turn around and begin to scold him before he interrupted with a rough kiss.

Slowly, he maneuvered her away from the cabinet and pushed her against the office wall. His need was evident. She had tried to push him away, but his need swiftly had become hers, and now she was aching. She responded, wrapping her legs low around his waist. His breathing grew raspy, and his skin was hot to the touch.

Sliding his hands onto her exposed thighs, he raised her skirt around her waist. His lips lingered on her neck, kissing lower and lower until the leather of her bodice got in the way. She sighed longingly as he rubbed the outside of her lace panties. Slowly, he pulled them down around her ankles, exposing her to the air and to his touch.

She moaned as he slipped a finger inside. His eyes warned against her voice. He pinned her to the wall with his broad chest as he tormented her through silence. She watched with anticipation, as he began to unzip himself. He was already as hard as a rock. He whispered huskily in her ear, "You have to promise to be quiet." And she did.

He could feel her body's heat and moisture as he poised himself for entry. Persecuting her with slow movements. He slipped only his tip into her, only for a moment before pulling himself away. Again and again he teased her, before she tightened her grip around his waist and pulled him forward to slam into her.

Her lips parted, and brows furrowed in ecstasy. They were fucking in vampire headquarters. If that didn't get her off, nothing would. She smiled, gripping him with her muscles. With each thrust, he buried himself deeper and deeper, burning in her well of heat and molten lava.

He watched with delight as her fangs slipped out from under their cover. He drilled faster and faster as she kissed the tender skin below his ear. She licked a pathway down to the hollow of his throat, where she gently nipped at his sensitive flesh with her fangs. He bit his lip, controlling the release of a groan as she reach down and began to caress him.

Her long fingernails traced designs over his broad chest from underneath his shirt. Down she traced to the wealth of hair right above his big gun. She arched her back as she felt the end drawing near. She gasped as he hit her spot sending her into moans and whimpers of all sorts.

Quickly, he clasped his free hand over her mouth, muffling the noise erupting from her lips. He, too, groaned as he reached the final depth of her, piercing her through and through, exploding inside her. With one last rough thrust, he split her in two, shattering her thoughts until only the crashing of orgasmic waves rang in her ears.

* * *

The radio hung loose from his dangling belt. Slowly, he brought her to her feet. She glowed with satisfaction as she slid her panties up and over her boots. He watched as she pushed her skirt back down over her firm ass, as he fastened his belt. She reach up, on tip toes, and gently placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, before moving on to the next office. 

In the tenth office, Abby radioed, "Guys?" Hannibal responded, "Abby, did you find it?" "No, but I did find something else," Abby's voice crackled over the waves. Marja smiled as she printed a list from the computer, "Got it!" Hannibal smiled, "Good girl."

"Hey Abby, Marja found it. Let's get out of here."

* * *


End file.
